Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a calibration method.
Description of Related Art
With the advancement of science and technology, the operation of electronic devices has not been limited to using the mouse or the pressing button, instead, it can use more intuitive and more humanized touch way.
The touch technology can be divided into capacitive touch technique, resistive touch technique, optical touch technique, and so on, wherein although the capacitive touch technique can achieve precise multi-point-touch, but it is not suitable for large size screen. This is because when the size of a capacitive touch panel was made bigger and bigger, not only the cost thereof gets more expensive, but also the resistance-capacitance delay (RC delay) appears more serious.
By comparison, for the common optical touch technique, the touch detection is realized by disposing a light source and an image-capturing component at the corners of a screen. As a result, the product cost and the detection effect are not affected by the screen size, so that the optical touch technique is still quite suitable for the large size screen.
In a typical optical touch technique, three factors that the assembling position error of the light source and the image-capturing component, the lens aberrations in the image-capturing component and the position error of assembling the lenses would affect the accuracy for determining the touching position. Thus, for the optical touch technique, how to calibrate the light source and the image-capturing component is an important issue.